


Summer day mugging

by harmonyworld



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyworld/pseuds/harmonyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke get's mugged, but the mugger doesn't just steal his money, but also his heart...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer day mugging

Sasuke turns and spreads his arms out on each side

“do it, just shoot me.”

The mugger hesitates but holds the gun back up

“…j-just give me your money!”

In Sasuke’s mind, he’d had enough of everything today, this is just cherry on top of a shit day.

Sasuke walks forward a bit.

The masked man walks backwards, still with the gun pointed at Sasuke’s chest.

“if you’re gonna shoot me, then just do it.”

“…I-I ain’t tryin’ to kill anybody, just gimme your money!”

Sasuke sighs and digs into his bag, throwing his wallet at the muggers feet

“take it all, my card’s empty and will be since I was just fired from my job.”

The masked man picks up the wallet and turns to run away but hesitates turns back.

“…Look, man, don’t give up on life so easily.”

A slight look of confusion painted Sasuke’s face.

Why the fuck was this criminal giving him life advice?

“also, sorry about your job…”

He said scratching his head while Sasuke just dropped his arms at his side with a sigh.

“Wanna get coffee?”

He waved the wallet in the air.

Sasuke just looked more confused and sighed some more.

What even is this guy thinking, isn’t he supposed to be robbing me right now?

“…sure.”

The masked man unmasked himself and blue eyes and blond hair popped out.

He smiled bright and stuffed his gun in his jacket.

“Let’s go, I know the perfect place!”

* * *

 

and there they were, in a nice little diner, the wafting smell of hot food all around them.

They had found a booth by a window in the back of the diner.

A waitress came by soon enough and took their orders.

Blondie ordered a burger and fries and Sasuke ordered a simple salad.

Blue eyes rubbed his hands together, clearly excited to be eating.

"This place has the best food and it's super cheap!"

"Sure, you can say that when you have someone else's money."

That's right, Blondie still had Sasuke's wallet.

"Oh yeah, here!"

He handed it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it back, remembering the gun in Blue eye's jacket.

"Also, about that..."

He said pointing to his jacket.

"...how'd you get that?"

Blondie looked down, a bit confused.

but then remembered, pulling out the weapon in question.

"Don't worry, it's fake!"

Sure enough, he pulled the trigger, cartoony sounds effects and lights blinked all over.

Blue eye's stuck out his tongue with a light chuckle.

This guy.

"Name?"

"Naruto, also sorry about fake holding you up back there. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Holding someone up at gun point with a toy gun that looks real from far away? You're luck I didn't have my own gun."

It's was a super foolish idea, but you gotta do what ya gotta do when you're starving.

"Yeah? and if you killed me and they found the fake gun on me, they'd arrest you!"

Naruto shined a bright smile again.  
Sasuke smirked.

"I could easily say it looked real to me and say I was defending myself."

Their food arrived and it looked amazing.

"You never told me your name."

Sasuke looked up from his salad, those blue eyes locked on him.

"Why would I tell you? You were ready to kill me for food."

"Aw come on, I said sorry, I also told you my name!"

Sasuke contemplated while taking a fork full of his salad.

"Sasuke."

That shiny smile again, it's almost blinding.

They ate their food, chatting more.

Sasuke found out Naruto was someone who does odd jobs or as he calls it "Being a jack of all trades".

Sasuke, worked at a supermarket, but he was accused of stealing money from the register.

He hated bagging people's groceries anyway.

* * *

 

Naruto stretched his arms up above his head.

Both of them were outside the diner after finishing their meals.

The sun was setting, turning the city orange.

They walked together, both in silence.

"Gosh, that's why I love this city, it's so beautiful."

Naruto was of course talking about Konoha.

"Hm." Sasuke thought so too.

This was probably the best end to a day he's had in weeks, although it started out weird.

They stood at an overpass, watching the sun set in the distance.

"Uhh, heh...again, sorry about fake mugging you back there. It was stupid of me."

"Yeah it was, idiot."

Sasuke's phone chimed, a text appeared on the phone screen.

"Ah, you have a smart phone. Fancy!"

Naruto shuffled closer to Sasuke, nosily looking at the phone screen.

"It's my brother, guess I gotta break the news to him when I get home."

"Hey, gimmie your number, I'll give you mine!"

Naruto pulled out a cheap cell phone that ran on minutes.

They still made those?

"Why would I give my mugger my number?" Sasuke smirked

"I said I was sorry already, besides I already treated you to dinner and a date with handsome guy!"

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, puttin' on the charm.

"A date, huh? This was the worst date ever."

"Well this was my first date, gimmie a break, man!"

"Mine too..." Sasuke muttered

They exchanged numbers, Naruto looking at the new number in his phone with a grin.

"Hey, lets hang out again!"

"You promise not to mug me again?"

"I won't! I'll even foot the bill next time!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! Come by the board walk, I got a job there this saturday. I'll be impossible to miss."

"You're already impossible to miss."

Sasuke turned and began walk towards to the bus stop.

"Ha! I'll make you miss me all over!" Naruto shouted and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

" _I'm on my way._ " He texted to his brother.

" _How was your day?_ "

" _I met a total idiot today._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This was, I won't say first, but my first in a long time, fanfic.  
> Also my first narusasu fanfic.  
> I guess this would be considered a drabble or one-shot.  
> I don't think I'll expand on this.  
> It's just a short experiment.  
> ya like that shitty summary, you're welcome.
> 
> Now tear me apart!


End file.
